epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Viking Fur
The Viking Fur is an resistant male armor available in . Its hat counterpart is the Viking Helmet, and its female equipment counterparts are the Viking Dress and the Fur Hat. Description As the name implies, the Viking Fur is a brown fur coat, with a lighter brown fur on the chest, near the shoes and on the edge of the sleeves. It also features a belt and a metallic looking medal near the neck area. The Viking Fur provides average bonuses in Attack, Defence and Magic Defence, but no Magic Attack bonuses in EBF3, or even penalizes it in EBF4 ''and ''EBF5; the armor also resists (in EBF3) / (in EBF4 ''and ''EBF5) and elements as well as the status, making it a good choice for physical character builds in snowy/cold areas. It also has chance to summon the Wooly Mammoth in EBF3 and EBF4, which falls onto foes from the sky, or the Brown Bear in EBF5. In EBF5 at maximum level improves also the chance of catching foes. It can be bought for 20000 gold in any equipment shop, e.g. Hope Harbor, Greenwood Village or Redpine Town. * * |lvl2ATK = 5% |lvl3ATK = 10% |lvl4ATK = 15% |lvl5ATK = 20% |lvl1DEF = 10% |lvl2DEF = 15% |lvl3DEF = 20% |lvl4DEF = 25% |lvl5DEF = 30% |lvl1MAG = -20% |lvl2MAG = -20% |lvl3MAG = -20% |lvl4MAG = -20% |lvl5MAG = -20% |lvl1MDF = 10% |lvl2MDF = 15% |lvl3MDF = 20% |lvl4MDF = 25% |lvl5MDF = 30% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Ice |res1num = long50 |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Water |res2num = long50 |resist3type = Status |resist3 = Chill+Freeze |res3num = long100 |AutoSkillChance = (50%) |item21 = Fine Fur |item21number = 1 |item31 = Fine Fur |item31number = 2 |item32 = Belt Buckle |item32number = 1 |item41 = Bone Spike |item41number = 2 |item42 = Fine Fur |item42number = 12 |item43 = Belt Buckle |item43number = 1 |item51 = Sacred Rune |item51number = 15 |item52 = Belt Buckle |item52number = 1}} The Viking Fur can be bought in the Greenwood Village equipment shop for 1200 gold. |lvl2ATK = 5% |lvl3ATK = 10% |lvl4ATK = 15% |lvl5ATK = 20% |lvl1DEF = 10% |lvl2DEF = 15% |lvl3DEF = 20% |lvl4DEF = 25% |lvl5DEF = 30% |lvl1MAG = -20% |lvl2MAG = -20% |lvl3MAG = -20% |lvl4MAG = -20% |lvl5MAG = -20% |lvl1MDF = 10% |lvl2MDF = 15% |lvl3MDF = 20% |lvl4MDF = 25% |lvl5MDF = 30% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Ice |res1num = long50 |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Water |res2num = long50 |resist3type = Status |resist3 = Freeze |res3num = long100 |item21 = Fine Fur |item21number = 1 |item31 = Fine Fur |item31number = 4 |item32 = Iron Ore |item32number = 2 |item41 = Fine Fur |item41number = 10 |item42 = Silk |item42number = 2 |item43 = Solid Spike |item43number = 2 |item51 = Fine Fur |item51number = 12 |item52 = Solid Spike |item52number = 15}} The Viking Fur can be found in a chest in the Glacier Valley. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Male Armor Category:Matt Category:Lance Category:NoLegs